Lightning Life
by Rai the raichu
Summary: Rai, a young raichu has been pampered and cared for all her life. She had never known of the outside world. Her owner Cheryl makes the decision to set her free. Rai is terrified until she meets Flex, a furret who tells her released pokemon aren't taken well in the wild. Will Rai be able to keep her secret safe? Or will she have the urge to run back to Cheryl?
1. Chapter 1: Replacing life

The sun shone lazily through the window, giving welcome to another day with nice weather. Cheryl rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and jumped out of her bed, she knew what day it was and was eager to get it started. Cheryl lightly shook her pet, a young raichu named Rai, from her slumber. Rai was born a normal pichu like the others, but she was sadly pampered and gained a few pounds under Cheryl's care. She couldn't care less though; she thought this life was the best.

Rai stumbled and tripped about the stairs as she tried to keep up with Cheryl. "Wait for me Cheryl; I want to spend Saturday with you too!" Rai eagerly thought as she hopped off the staircase. Breakfast was of course waiting in the kitchen, and the smell of the food waft through the air. As they sat down at the table, the family greeted each other. Cheryl was just finally happy her father came home, he was usually out at war and the thought of losing him scared her.

As breakfast was finished, Cheryl's mother wanted to make an announcement. "Cheryl I want to tell you something important, but it would be better if Rai were out of the room…" Cheryl nodded curiously, and lugged her chubby pet up the stairs into her bedroom. As she came back down, her mother started the announcement, "Cheryl, I know this is sudden but… Rai has to leave…."

Cheryl swiftly interrupted her mother, "what!? But Rai is my friend, and you said she was family… why would she have to leave?" tears ran through her eyes.

"Cheryl… you need to understand…"

"I don't understand! Adults are stupid! They make decisions just to make their children suffer!"

"Now Cheryl don't raise your voice…"

"I don't care! I understand everything! You want to see me cry and suffer! It's not my fault you ever gave birth to me!"

"Cheryl, that's not true! Now listen to your mother!" Cheryl's father added his cutting voice into the argument.

"Cheryl dear, you're sixteen… you're getting older and this pet might be affecting your studies…."

"I don't think Rai is affecting my studies at all…"  
"Have you seen your latest report card? These aren't to be called "your best grades" Cheryl"

"I know but, I swear it's not Rai… she couldn't do that…."

"We have to accept the truth…. Well leave her at the forest in an hour…. Say your goodbyes Cheryl"

The conversation ended, Cheryl's mind was crushed to a pulp. Her body felt as heavy as lead, she had to drag herself up the stairs. How could she say goodbye to Rai? She peeked into her room; Rai was eagerly waiting for her. Cheryl pushed back tears as she saw her childhood friend.

Rai couldn't understand what was happening; Cheryl had taken off her favorite blue bandana off her neck. Rai just thought it needed washing and fell asleep in her comfy basket.

Cheryl loaded Rai into a carrier, and her family drove off into the forest. In the end, it was decided Rai would have to leave. Cheryl looked back as they drove away from the clearing, leaving her best friend behind.

The road was silent the whole way through, and Cheryl's childhood split in two. Growing up was going to be hard to do…

**Chapter part 2**

Rai woke up, and the sights terrified her. "Where am I?" She coward in a corner until she felt fur on her back; she leaped outward as soon as she regained senses. "Eek!" The strange ball of fluff finally arranged itself to show another pokemon.

"Don't scream girly… there're people here who sleep too you know…" The mysterious pokemon stretched its long body outwards.

"You are an ass you know that!" Rai screamed still trying to get over her fright.

"Sheesh no need to throw such harsh words at someone you don't know girly…."

"If you want me not to call you an ass don't act like one…"

"Fine then, I guess I'll introduce myself… The name's Flex, better remember it."

"Flex? I have something to ask you…"

"That is if you can catch me girly" Flex ran off through the tall evergreen trees disappearing from sight.

"Hey! Get back here Flex, don't make me run please!" Rai ran on her short and weak legs, she never got exercise when she was with Cheryl. She panted as she tried to gain speed, Flex finally slowed down when he noticed how Rai was running.

"Girly, you'll never catch me if you have that much weight on ya…"

"Flex…. I…. have to ask…. If you've seen…. Anyone…. Who wasn't a pokemon" Rai panted, still determined to get answers to where she was.

"You need to run faster if you don't want to get eaten… this is the wild you know…." Flex picked up the pace at which he was running, making it harder for Rai to keep up.

Even though she had never raced all her life, Rai wasn't about to lose to the first person she met.

"I won't lose!" suddenly Rai's legs picked up speed as she sprung high into the air. Flex was stunned that the chubby pokemon was even able to attempt such a stunt; he froze in place without realizing Rai was coming right at him. The massive weight of Rai's body, plus the impulse of the jump was enough to knock Flex out of his lush green hideaway. The two pokemon fell to the ground Flex tumbling face first into the emerald green grass.

Flex was stunned, for years no pokemon was ever able to catch him; yet this raichu whom he just met was able to knock him down to size. He looked for words, as he had never congratulated someone in his life. "Well girly, I don't know how but you caught me fair and square. I underestimated you because of your size, but let me tell you, strength like that will be enough to get you a good place to live and a bunch of food." He stood up off the ground, his legs still trembling in defeat. "What's your name…. partner?" Rai was at least stunned to hear this coming out from someone as rugged looking as Flex, it seemed almost painful for him to say even.

"Rai, I think it's nice to meet ya… partner…" The massive raichu looked down at Flex, who could just stare at the ground in defeat. "Now dust yourself off, Flex. You're a man right? You have to at least be able to look prideful!" Flex wasn't waiting for this, in the wild once someone was defeated at their own game, they had to do whatever the winner said.

"But, don't I have to do something for you? I mean, you beat me at my own speedy chase… you should at least want something…" Flex stood on his back paws, dust covered his entire belly and face.

"All I want now partner, is answers. And that is all I want for now, if I ever need something though, I know who to call now…"

"Ask away,"

"Have you seen any humans around here?"

Flex's hair pricked at the sound of this question, "Now let me tell you this, and I better tell you good. Released pokemon aren't taken well in these parts, and now I have my own question to ask you…"

"You may ask…"

"Are you a released pokemon?"

"It may as well be that way"

"I knew it! I could smell your fear as soon as I asked"

"Please keep it a secret Flex… I don't want to be killed…"

"Fine girly, I guess we're even then…"

The rest of the chat was about the forest, Flex explained the basics and Rai had to understand them all. The furret was even nice enough to give her a place to live, and a few berries as a housewarming gift. This place needed some adjusting for Rai, but it had to do. It was the only thing she could do, if the truth really was that Cheryl abandoned her.

She spent hours arranging things, but in the end Rai seemed to have a piece of home with her. Life like this was going to be hard; she would always wonder what Cheryl was doing, and it would always come again no matter how many times she tried to get her out of her mind. The torture was unbearable even as she slept through the night, if you could say she slept. Nothing could seem to calm her curiosity, and she knew that she depended on Cheryl all that much.

All she could do was run from the inevitable truth, and try to live as her ancestors would. This domesticated pokemon was about to encounter a turn to her wild side.

A/N: sorry if it was short :/ anyway as always ask me a question, it will be added to my profile. Any spoilers about the story will not be posted but be sure to ask for a preview if your curiosity demands it. Be sure to cheer me on if you like my stuff, and I will be sure to check my fan's works if I can. Give me ideas for the story and I will give you a shoutout in my profile, and be sure to cheer Rai on as well. Byes!


	2. Chapter 2: Learning the ropes and fears

"Don't just sit there… READ ON!" (A/N: I'm thinking about that being my new intro for my chapters. What do you think?) (A/N: anyway something I accidentally forgot to add in my other chapter for everyone to know pokemon does not belong to me… it was a silly mistake and I hope you can forgive me…)

Shadows in the night faded away into dawn, giving promise of a new day. Rai however wasn't known to be an early riser, especially on her own. "Wake up girly, I must have forgotten to tell ya somethin'" Flex's familiar voice weaved its way into Rai's dreams. Rai opened her shiny black eyes, still trying to confirm what had just waked her up.

"Flex? What are you doing here? It's way too early; I mean it must be at least 5:00 a.m."

"Five it is girly, and that means morning here for us at the forest floor."

"What do you mean "Forest Floor?" you mean there's more to this place than meets the eye?"

"Exactly, in this forest there are six levels. The treetops, the canopy, the branches, the forest floor, and the under soil"

"I really don't understand any of this Flex…"

"Then get out of bed, and after breakfast I'll show you the levels."

Flex scurried out of the tree trunk and waited patiently outside, but Rai thought it was all just a trick. After waiting for a few minutes, Flex understood he had to take better measures. He silently scurried back into the opposite end of the tree trunk and shouted, "NOW SCRAM!" Of course this was enough to send Rai flying out of there.

"You sneaky bastard…" Rai hissed at him, showing very well that she was displeased with what Flex had done.

"I'm sorry, but it seems like you're getting the hang of the wild side thing eh?"

"I guess so, but if it means waking up early…"

"Anyway Rai, let's get some breakfast shall we?"

The long shadow that was Flex disappeared into the evergreen trees, and Rai's big shadow of course followed. The two foraged for berries, getting enough to make into a breakfast. Rai eagerly chomped down on her share of the berries, making an absolute mess of her face.

After a good wash, and eating the two were finally able to linger about the forest floor. "Okay, so I think it's time to explain about the six levels of the forest." Flex stretched out his long slender body as he stood on his back paws.

"The six levels of the forest are basically the social status here. The tree tops compose of the rulers who watch over the other levels. The current king right now is Nocturne, and ruling after him will be his son Prince Hoots. The canopy composes of the family of the King and Queen, this includes the sons and daughters that they have had. Prince Hoots and Princess Emola are in charge since they're the next heirs to the throne. The branches compose of scribes, artisans, and workers for the castle. Since they need to climb, they are mostly slakoths vigoroths and kekleons. The guards are the big cheeses when it comes to this level, so be careful around them. Then after the branches comes the forest floors, which are the common people when it comes to the forest. Families of arcanines protect the people and the levels above it. Then there's the under soil, the place most pokemon wish they weren't born in. The upper levels except the forest floor treat them like slaves; they barely eat and they have to rely on the forest floor for food. But there's also a secret regarding the forest floor; you see, for years there has been a massive food shortage here in the forest, but the forest floor doesn't seem to be bothered by this… that's because food is always plentiful here, and the reason why is the legendary pokemon."

"The legendary pokemon, I've heard about them… they're mentioned in children's books like _The Mystery of Mew_ and _The Tales of The Elements_." Rai remembered these, because they were books Cheryl used to read in school.

"Ah, so you have heard…"

"keheheheh… I now know the forest floor's secret! Keheheheheh" a faint laughter could be heard from the clearing. Flex knew who it was right away, but before he could say anything Rai ran straight after him. Her legs had suddenly fortified with training from Flex in the last few hours, she had never ran this quickly before.

"Get back here you little scum!" electricity surged through Rai's cheeks and a thunderbolt roared after the mystery pokemon in a rage. The pokemon let out a screech and fell back to the forest floor. Rai let her weight do the falling for her, and she landed hard on the ground but on her feet.

The pokemon seemed to be a meowth, young and fearless to a point. "Hiss! You've let me no choice fatty, I'm going to have to teach ya a lesson!" he may have looked the part, but his trembling legs gave his fear away.

Rai was ready for battle, and Flex rushed to her side. Claws were unsheathed, electricity was unleashed, and tackles were given. The fight went on for what seemed ages, but in the end Rai's weight ended up letting her fall. "Get ready to die! Hissss!" Rai tried her best, but she couldn't turn back onto her legs. She knew, she was done for.

"You best scram you upper class bastard!" a high pitched voice could be heard form a mile away. A young buneary came hopping to the rescue of Rai.

"You're a under soil lowlife right? You better scram!" The meowth teased, almost looking pleased with what he said. To no avail, the buneary came roaring like a tornado. Punching and stomping until he couldn't stand the beating.

"You best scram now you bastard, I have a lot of friends who are itching to kill a higher up and you don't want to be the sorry ass to get it."

The meowth hissed at the buneary only to get another threat "and you best keep yer mouth shut about other people's business you hear? Don't make me come gunning after you!" the swift meowth ran back into the evergreen trees.

"Nice to see you here Plush, still trying to beat someone here I see?" Flex greeted the young bunny. She cuddled against his earthen colored coat.

"Beat someone here?" Rai's curiosity slipped out, not meaning to burden her friend.

"In order to leave your current social status, you have to challenge someone higher than you to a battle. If you win, you and your opponent swap places till the end of time. This may be done to take a king or queen out of their rule as well. And if you lose to someone lower than you, you may regain your spot by challenging someone else, and then challenging the same pokemon" Flex explained, "These battles can also be taken to the death if the pokemon has that tight a grudge on you…"

The sound of a tauros could be heard in the distance, Rai began running towards her home. Flex just froze as the beast turned rampaging to the corner. Rai instantly turned and dragged him along with her. The tauros ran by without doing any harm to the village around it.

"You could have been killed Flex, what the hell were you doing?" Rai stared Flex straight in the eyes; all she could see was fear running through them. "Oh don't tell me…."

"Yes, I have a fear of those beasts, Rai. They killed the only family I ever had; they bring dread to my mind every time I hear them roar. They are the reason I am alone, why I can't trust anyone unless they beat me at my own game, or if they're younger than me." Flex removed some fur on his back, revealing the stomp of a hoof, "They caused an injury in the middle of my back, and it's also the reason I cannot bend completely."

Flex fainted from fright at having flashbacks from his childhood, and had to stay at Rai's overnight. They morning sun shone, dawning a new day and Rai's worries. Flex's fear almost killed him if it hadn't been for her quick thinking. She vowed to keep her friend safe until she felt she wasn't needed any longer, but questions still remained on why the tauros rampaged. In the books that Cheryl had read, they wouldn't rampage unless provoked by something.

The questions filled her mind as the shadow of the morning crept through the trees, was the wild always so unforgiving? And would she lose a friend because of this? She didn't know but let her instincts shine through, her fur glistened with courage and the blazing sun hit her widely determined face.

A/N: again sorry if it was short I add these author's notes when I feel they're needed or if I want to point something out. Once again with my clumsiness, if something doesn't seem right to you it's probably because my computer didn't pick it up. Just know I am trying my hardest to make this happen, please encourage me and Rai as we progress through this story and remember to ask those questions. :3


End file.
